


Breaktime

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Leashes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two messages, both from Pearl.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Pearl: Happy birthday sweetie! I've got a surprise for you!</i><br/><i>Pearl: I can give you a sneak peek if you're alone</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Videos

"Yo, dude, I'm going on break," Amethyst called.

"K," her coworker responded.

Amethyst took a deep breath as she went into the employee break room. She was the only one on break, which was nice. Her phone had gone off a while ago but she hadn't gotten the chance to check it until now. There were two messages, both from Pearl.

_Pearl: Happy birthday sweetie! I've got a surprise for you!_

_Pearl: I can give you a sneak peek if you're alone_

She texted back a quick " _I am now_ " and sat down to eat her lunch. Pearl responded a few minutes later with a video captioned " _You should get headphones_ ".

Amethyst an eyebrow. The thumbnail was dark, so she had no idea what it was. She'd almost forgotten it was her birthday, in all honesty. Even with Steven's excited good morning.

She pulled her headphones out of her locker and plugged them in, slipping the earbuds. She pressed play, really unsure of what she would get.

There was a few seconds of darkness and faint pieces of Pearl's voice. The screen brightened, and there was Pearl sitting on her bed. She had on nothing but one of Amethyst's shirts and a pair of lacey lavender thigh highs Amethyst had never seen before. "A-amethyst," Pearl panted. "I hope you're alone because I-I've got a something special for you! A little sneak peek for tonight..."

Pearl lifted the hem of the shirt, which had been covering her lower body. She was perched on a faintly vibrating dildo, which only took a second for Amethyst to recognize -- it was her favorite one to use with the strap-on harness, a big purple vibrator with the exact texture that drove Pearl crazy. "I c-can't wait for tonight," Pearl moaned. "I even bought s-special  _things_ in celebration."

She bounced slightly on the vibrator, letting moans spill out of her mouth. One of her hands slid up the shirt, barely revealing one of her small breasts as she played with it. "God I wish this was  _you_ ," Pearl begged. "Here, sliding in and out of me, loving me~!"

She let out a higher pitched gasp as she settled all the way down on the vibrator. There was a little bulge under her stomach from the width of the toy. "I love you so  _much_ Amethyst," she moaned. "I hoped you liked my little treat ~"

The video ended. Amethyst felt her own insides heating up, and she texted Pearl back almost immediately.

_Amethyst: Babe holy shit_

_Pearl: I'm guessing you liked it?_

_Amethyst: ... a bit of an understatement._

_Pearl: I'm glad. That was hard to record. Are you excited?_

_Amethyst: if we didn't need the money id already be over there fucking you hell yeah i'm excited._

_Pearl: We have to rent a room somewhere after dinner. We can't risk Steven hearing us!_

_Amethyst: tru, but until then, i can dream_

_Pearl: : ) well, dream faster, I'm somewhat proud of my purchase._

_Amethyst: preview pick ;)_

_Pearl: No : P the video is all you get until the real thing_

_Amethyst: >:( fine. i cant wait :* ily_

_Pearl: I love you too. Now don't waste your entire lunch break on me. Eat your lunch!_

Amethyst grinned, putting her phone away and going back to her lunch. Birthday sex at a hotel with a surprise? She was, without a doubt, looking forward to it. It promised to be amazing.

She just had to get through her shift.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... suddenly this night felt more... real to Amethyst. They were going out for her birthday, she was going to spend the evening with her family, and then stay the night at a hotel with her beloved girlfriend.
> 
> There wasn't much else one could want from a birthday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i was just gonna skip into the smut but thEN I IMAGINED STEVEN GETTING READY AND IT WAS TOO ADORABLE SO YOU GET HELLA BUILDUP

Amethyst finished up the rest of her work day, eager to get home (and maybe an extra sneak peak). She drove home tapping along to the radio. This birthday was likely to be one of her favorites.

 

She got home shortly afterward, opening the door to a loud cry of "Happy birthday Amethyst!" Steven rushed up to her, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug, laughing. "Thanks, Steven."

 

"Garnet said we're gonna meet Peridot, Dad, Ruby, and Sapphire at the restaurant," Steven informed her. "Pearl's upstairs, and Garnet's on her way back from work!"

 

"Sounds like it'll be fun," Amethyst remarked, letting him go. "You gonna wear anything fancy?"

 

Steven gasped. "I haven't even picked anything out yet! I need to go find my outfit!"

 

Steven rushed up to his room, shutting the door. Amethyst snickered, slowly following behind him up the staircase. She really just wanted to wear her pajamas and hang out at home, but she also knew Steven and Pearl had been working on organizing a dinner party for two weeks.

 

She supposed it didn't matter what she wore -- it'd all be off by the end of the night. She grinned, running her fingers along the outline of her phone in her pocket.

 

Amethyst stopped by Pearl's room on the way to her own, knocking. Pearl called "J-just a minute!" and Amethyst heard the shuffling of fabric. She opened the door, her face slightly flushed from running around and her hair frizzy. Pearl smiled when she saw Amethyst, taking her face to give her a soft kiss. "Happy birthday~" she hummed. "Excited for tonight?"

 

"I think you already know the answer to that, P," Amethyst teased, twirling her arms around Pearl's waist. "Do I need anything... special for tonight?"

 

"Just a change of clothes...if you want," Pearl purred. "Bring anything you want. I've packed what I'm planning using already."

 

"Oooh, now I'm _extra_ excited," Amethyst snickered. "Well, I've gotta get changed. I'll see you in a few."

 

The two exchanged another kiss, and Amethyst drifted back off to her own room. She pulled on a nice button up she had hidden in the back of her closet, and her extra work pants. She ran a brush through her mane of hair and went back downstairs.

 

No one else had come down save for Lion, who meowed loudly at Amethyst when she failed to offer him leftover food.

 

"Not today buddy," Amethyst said. "I ran out too fast."

 

Lion let out what might have been a dissatisfied huff and left the room. Amethyst turned on the TV, passing the time until it was time to go. Steven came downstairs a few minutes into a rerun of "Under the Knife", standing in front of the couch and getting Amethyst's attention. "I think I've got it," he said, holding up his apparent outfit of choice.

 

It was the top half of a suit Greg had gotten him a few weeks before -- shirt, jacket, and bow tie -- and a pink skirt Ruby and Sapphire had gotten him for his last birthday. It wasn't something Amethyst would have chosen, but he seemed so _excited_ about it.

 

"Looks good Steven," Amethyst assured him. "You'll be the coolest person there."

 

His eyes lit up, a smile breaking across his face. "Yes!" he cheered, rushing back upstairs to change.

 

Pearl passed him in the hall, pulling a rolling suitcase behind her. Her thin frame was draped in a turquoise shirt and suspiciously long dark purple skirt. Her shoes went up past her ankles, hiding any evidence of what Amethyst was hoping for a peak of. She sat down on the couch beside Amethyst after setting it by the door, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "There's still room," she murmured. "So if you want, you can put your things in there too."

 

"And ruin the surprise?" Amethyst teased. "I'll pack my own bag."

 

"Suit yourself," Pearl said with a giggle. "I'd pack soon -- Garnet's almost home. She could be here any minute."

 

"Shit," Amethyst cursed under her breath, standing. "I gotta go."

 

"Have fun," Pearl called after her.

 

Amethyst went back upstairs and threw a go away bag together, even a change of clothes and some "pajamas" (really just a huge shirt) just in case. She brought it downstairs, throwing it next to the suitcase as the door opened.

 

"Garnet!" Steven called from the top of the staircase.

 

Garnet stepped inside, waving to Steven and smiling at Amethyst with a "Happy birthday." She went upstairs to change, whispering something to Steven. His eyes went wide with stars as he nodded, ducking back into his room and emerging with a wrapped package.

 

"That for me?" Amethyst asked.

 

"Yep! But you have to wait because there's another half to the present!"

 

"Sweet."

 

Steven hung excitedly around the door for the few minutes it took Garnet to change; enough time for Pearl to try and run a brush through his hair and eventually give up (Greg and Steven were really the only people who could tame Steven's hair). Garnet walked downstairs in a maroon shirt and navy pants, and suddenly this night felt more... real to Amethyst. They were going out for her birthday, she was going to spend the evening with her family, and then stay the night at a hotel with her beloved girlfriend.

 

There wasn't much else one could want from a birthday night.

 

Steven and Garnet took Garnet's car, though Steven was a little confused as to why Pearl and Amethyst weren't coming with them. Garnet simply smiled, shaking her head. Pearl dragged the suitcase and Amethyst's bag to her own car while Amethyst hopped in the passenger seat. Pearl slid into the driver's seat, pressing a kiss to Amethyst's cheek before she started off, following Garnet's car to the restaurant. They didn't talk much in the car, but Amethyst did manage to snag another kiss at a red light. They got to the restaurant and met Ruby and Sapphire there, with Peridot and Greg showing up while they were waiting. Their host, who was short with a dark bob and an interesting about of dark cords around his neck, lead them to their table. "I'm Chrome, and I'll be your server tonight," he said warmly. "I heard there was a special event tonight?"

 

"Yes!" Steven said, practically bouncing in his seat. "It's Amethyst's birthday!"

 

"Please don't sing for me," Amethyst whispered, trying to suppress her laughter.

 

"Don't worry," Chrome laughed, winking. "You'll just get a desert. For now, though, what can I get y'all to drink?"

 

Everyone gave Chrome their orders and he left, leaving them to dinner conversation. Amethyst got a few more "happy birthday" wishes from Ruby, Sapphire, Greg, and Peridot, and they all caught up with each other. Garnet and Steven gave Amethyst their present: a new set of headphones and a new case for her phone, both of which were lovingly decorated with Steven's art. "Thanks, Steven," Amethyst said, giving him a tight hug. "I love them."

 

The dinner went smoothly, with more presents being exchanged and delicious foods. Their server was funny, and seemed to understand how annoying the whole singing thing was since he just slipped them a desert Pearl had mentioned sharing and said, "On the house." Steven was about the fall asleep by the time the dinner started to wind down. They got the check, paid, and went outside to say goodbyes.

 

"See ya, Amethyst," Ruby said with a wink, wrapping her arm around Sapphire's waist. "Have fun with your presents."

 

"It was nice to see you again," Sapphire giggled.

 

"See you two," Amethyst said, sticking her tongue out at Ruby.

 

"I'll... see you later too," Peridot said, not quite understanding.

 

"Mhm. See ya P-dot."

 

"It was fun," Greg said, shaking Amethyst's hand and giving Steven a head rub.

 

Steven was about to take Amethyst's hand and go to the car when Garnet stopped him. "Say goodnight, Steven," Garnet said, taking his hand. "You'll see them tomorrow."

 

"They're not coming home?" Steven asked, trying to frown but interrupting it with a yawn.

 

"Not until tomorrow. Pearl and Amethyst are going to go somewhere for the night," Garnet explained. "So say goodnight."

 

"Goodnight," Steven yawned, breaking away to hug Pearl and Amethyst. "I love you guys..."

 

"I love you too Steven," Pearl hummed, trying not to giggle.

 

"Love ya lil' man," Amethyst said.

 

Everyone drove away, leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone. Amethyst twirled her arms around Pearl's waist, smiling up at her. "So, when do I get your present?"

 

"You'll see," Pearl said, drifting away to the car. "We should get going."

 

"Don't have to tell me a second time."

 

They hopped into the car, driving towards the hotel. Amethyst couldn't help herself -- she put her hand in Pearl's lap, rubbing her thigh as gently as she could. Pearl took a shaky breath everytime Amethyst would squeeze it, and Amethyst could see her cheeks flushing.

 

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS GOING TO HAVE SMUT IN IT AND THEN THE BUILDUP AND I REALLY LIKED THE LAST LINE So you'll have an entire chapter that's just them at the hotel oops lol  
> EDIT: I FORGOT GREG BUT I ADDED HIM


	3. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst let out a low whistle. "You look fucking amazing," she praised Pearl, biting her lip. "Did you buy those... just for me?"  
> "I thought you'd like them," Pearl admitted. "They're your favorite color, after all..."  
> Amethyst took Pearl's hands, tugging her back to the bed and giving her a deep kiss. "I do," she whispered, her voice taking on the tone it usually did when she got excited. "But you know what I like even more?"  
> "What's that?"  
> "The fact that it's you in them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's do this shit  
> i hope you guys like it  
>  ~~low key pushes consent and communication and protection bcus what else am i gonna do be safe~~  
>  I also made [some art](http://opalsweaterqt.deviantart.com/art/Present-640551539) for this chp : 3 feel free to check it out

The ride to the hotel seemed to drag on forever, but eventually, Pearl pulled into the parking lot. She told Amethyst to wait while she got the key to the room, and Amethyst did so (though somewhat begrudgingly). She waited for Pearl to disappear from view, and pulled out her phone. She looked at their messages from that afternoon, pondering if she should go through with it. The video was still there, the dark thumbnail no longer fooling her. She knew she was about to have an entire night with the real thing, but that video...

 

She dug out her old headphones (she didn't want to use the new ones yet) from her pocket and plugged them in, sliding down in her seat. Biting her lip, Amethyst pressed play, watching the entire scene go again. She palmed herself gently through her pants, trying not to get herself too close to cumming but still provide stimulation. The video ended before Pearl got back, so Amethyst tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't suspect what she'd been doing. Pearl came back with a card in her hand, smiling. "Ready?" she asked softly, opening the door.

 

Amethyst got out, returning her grin. "Hell yeah."

 

Pearl went to get their bags out of the trunk of the car, humming a song under her breath. Amethyst moved around to grab her own bag, noticing the soft lavender socks from the video just barely peeking out from under Pearl's skirt. She let out a soft hum of approval, which Pearl pretended not to notice.

 

Once they'd gotten settled into their room, Amethyst sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist and tugging her to sit down. "Someone's a bit eager," Pearl teased, turning to kiss Amethyst gently.

 

She shifted in Amethyst's lap so they were facing each other, rubbing her thumb over the button right in between Amethyst's breasts, knowing how much Amethyst wanted her to take it off. Amethyst resisted pulling it open (that would rip the buttons, and this was her only nice shirt), instead just slipping her fingers just beneath the hem of Pearl's skirt, rubbing at the bare skin of her lower back. Pearl relaxed at the touch. She pulled away, her eyes half-lidded. "Are you ready for your present?" she teased.

 

"I already told you outside."

 

Pearl slid off of the bed, standing in front of it (partially to make sure everything was closed properly) and carefully sliding her hands along the hem of her skirt. They went down her legs, to the shoes she was wearing, which came off. The same lavender fabric covered her feet, and Amethyst felt her heart already start to quicken. Pearl slid her thumbs into her skirt, pulling it down at an almost agonizingly slow pace. A pair of small, lacy panties the same color as the thigh highs hugged Pearl's waist, and Pearl felt her own heartbeat quicken, This was it, she'd been planning this since they'd had the idea for the dinner party and she'd passed the lingerie shop in the mall. Her shirt slipped up over her head, landing on the floor with the rest of her clothing. The bra underneath barely counted as one, being mostly purple lace. Pearl could barely look Amethyst in the eye, being somewhat embarrassed. She felt so small in these garments; it was almost as if there wasn't _enough_ of her to fill them out properly.

 

Amethyst let out a low whistle. "You look fucking amazing," she praised Pearl, biting her lip. "Did you buy those... just for me?"

 

"I thought you'd like them," Pearl admitted. "They're your favorite color, after all..."

 

Amethyst took Pearl's hands, tugging her back to the bed and giving her a deep kiss. "I do," she whispered, her voice taking on the tone it usually did when she got excited. "But you know what I like even more?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"The fact that it's you in them."

 

Pearl let out a giggle, sliding her knee up against Amethyst's thigh and kissing her again. "Well now it's hardly fair that I'm the only one showing off," Pearl hummed. "Let's get that shirt off."

 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Amethyst purred.

 

She started unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, the other tangling in Pearl's hair and pulling her into another kiss. Pearl moved as though she was going to assist her, but instead popped the button on Amethyst's pants, lightly pulling on the hem of her underwear and letting it snap back. Amethyst let out a small moan when it hit, making her stall the process. Finally, her shirt came off, joining Pearl's clothes on the floor. Her own bra wasn't nearly as impressive, just a simple blue bra. Pearl still hummed in satisfaction, moving her legs to straddle Amethyst's. Amethyst bit her lip as Pearl moved to kiss at her jaw, hands still playing with the hem of her underwear. "P-Pearl," Amethyst moaned. "H-how about we get off these pants and start on the part I _know_ you've been waiting for?"

 

Pearl giggled softly, sitting down on Amethyst's lap and grinding her hips ever so slightly forwards. "I think you need to learn patience," she said. "We've only barely gotten started~."

 

 Amethyst snorted, pulling Pearl into an open mouthed kiss. She pulled at the waist of Amethyst's underwear again, savoring the taste of the moan that Amethyst made in response. "Fuck," Amethyst breathed. "These are getting tight."

 

"You're probably just excited," Pearl giggled, grinding down on her leg more. "Maybe we should -- mmph -- get these pants off~."

 

Amethyst didn't hesitate. She pulled them off, gliding a single knuckle across Pearl's underwear. Pearl let out a sharp gasp. God, she was so  _hot_.

 

Once her pants had joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, Amethyst twirled Pearl to push her into the bed, holding her wrists above her head softly. She peppered Pearl's collarbone with kisses, her free hand tracing circles on Pearl's stomach. Pearl squirmed, moaning. "Sing for me baby," Amethyst purred. "I wanna hear my name from your mouth."

 

"A-Amethyst, Amethyst, A _meth_ \--" Pearl's voice cracked as Amethyst's finger brushed her swollen clit, making her shiver.

 

Pearl pulled her hands loose, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's neck and bringing up a knee to feel her crotch. A wet spot was forming where Pearl pressed. "Ready for my next surprise?"

 

Amethyst nodded, continuing to attack Pearl with soft kisses and the occasional nibble. "L-let me up," Pearl laughed.

 

She slid off the bed and over to the suitcase on the floor. Bending over, she was well aware of the view she was giving Amethyst and wiggled her hips. She heard Amethyst take in a sharp breath, probably from trying to relieve some tension. Finally, Pearl found what she wanted. The items were thrown onto the bed, Pearl following.

 

"Kinky," Amethyst praised, examining them.

 

The most prominent was a shimmering purple collar, completely with a tag reading "Baby;" it nearly matched the coiled up leash. A pair of handcuffs and the strap-on harness completed the set.

 

"Damn Pearl," Amethyst whistled. "You're  _freaky_.

 

"Good thing I like it."

 

Pearl flushed, sliding into her lap. She tried to gain some friction for the both of them as she leaned in close. "I'm all yours," she purred. "Anything you say goes for the rest of the night."

 

"Within reason," Amethyst said. "Usual word?"

 

"Mhm."

 

Amethyst snapped the collar on Pearl's neck, giving it an experimental tug. She'd just meant to make sure it wasn't too tight, but Pearl let out a moan, sending shivers down to her aching sex. The leash went on next, tight and firm.  _Pearl looks so hot in a collar_ , Amethyst thought, rubbing Pearl's slit through her lacey panties.

 

Pearl tried to grind on Amethyst's hand, but Amethyst stopped her. "Let me do it," she purred. "You've been such a good girl for me."

 

She could tell the praise was getting to Pearl as she struggled to stay still. Amethyst kept muttering sweet nothings; her hand not holding the leash explored Pearl. Just as she seemed to be nearing an orgasm, Amethyst stopped, making Pearl whine.

 

"You know how you could make this perfect?" Amethyst asked. "By using that tongue on me."

 

"O-of course," Pearl said, still shivering from her near-orgasm.

 

Amethyst sat back on the bed, spreading her legs and leaning on the pillows. The least went limp as Pearl bent over, putting her face up to Amethyst's sex. She gave it a few prods with the underwear still on but pulled off the intruding garment after. She went immediately to putting her tongue inside the other, rubbing her clit with her fingers as she started to slip her hands into the act. Amethyst's breathing grew heavy. She tugged on the leash when Pearl did something good, making Pearl moan and encouraging her to do it more. Pearl made direct eye contact as she started a slow lick from Amethyst's g-spot up to her clit, giving the bundle of nerves a few sucks and kisses. Amethyst couldn't help but moan Pearl's name, encouraging Pearl to go faster and harder.

 

During one kiss, Pearl moaned onto Amethyst's clit as she sucked it, pushing her over the edge. A bit of cum squirted out onto Pearl's chin, which she did her best to lick up. Amethyst pulled Pearl into a now salty kiss, riding out her orgasm on Pearl's still prodding fingers.

 

"One down," Pearl joked.

 

"Now it's your turn."

 

Pearl bit her lip as Amethyst dropped the leash, walking to the suitcase and pulling off her bra as she went. She took the purple dildo out of her suitcase, smiling at Pearl. Pearl almost immediately spread her legs, her eyes begging. Amethyst hooked it into the harness and promptly slid it on. "How stretched are you?" Amethyst asked.

 

"Enough," Pearl hummed. "Please, just come over here and fuck me already."

 

"Your wish," Amethyst teased, pressing the tip against Pearl's slit, "is my command."

 

She pulled away, quickly sliding on a condom and rubbing lube on it. Pearl was practically whimpering by the time Amethyst came back over and thrust into her. Pearl fell back onto the bed and arched her back. "Oh, Amethyst!" she moaned as Amethyst started moving in and out, the toy buzzing softly.

 

Amethyst grabbed the leash again, using it to tug Pearl into her thrusts. It made gushing noises as Amethyst fucked Pearl, pulled her closer and closer until Pearl came with a muffled scream.

 

"One down," Amethyst echoed as Pearl caught her breath.

 

Pearl laughed softly, beckoning Amethyst with a finger. "Come here."

 

Amethyst complied, taking off the harness as she did so. Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst, just burying her face in Amethyst's shoulder. She took a deep breath, whispering, "I love you."

 

Twirling her hands around Pearl's waist, Amethyst held her close, whispering, "I love you too."

 

She could tell Pearl was still coming down from her orgasm, and while she was eager to start round two, it  _was_ pretty nice to just hold her.

 

After a few moments, Pearl pulled her face from Amethyst's neck, giving her a kiss. The soft lace of her bra rubbed against Amethyst's bare nipples as they curled into each other, making Amethyst shiver. "I think I brought the double sided one," Pearl said into the kiss. "How about that one?"

 

"I like it," Amethyst said. "Want me to get it?"

 

"Mhm~!"

 

The kiss broke, and Amethyst hopped down to grab it. She prepped it quickly, wanting to get on with it. The toy went into Pearl first, making her leak as the panties were pushed aside. Amethyst slid on afterward, their sexes nearly touching. Amethyst grabbed the least, pulling Pearl onto the dildo just a bit further. Pearl gasped, grinding down. "I-I'm sso  _full_ ," Pearl breathed. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Touch yourself," Amethyst said, smirking. "I wanna watch you get off, just like your little preview earlier..." Amethyst began to ache just thinking about it.

 

Pearl smiled, letting out a giggle. "Ohh~, you must have really liked it," she teased.

 

She reached down to her clit, giving it an experimental rub. It sent shivers up her spine -- that vibrator did always leave her sensitive. She began to roll her hips, sliding around on her end of the toy, making it bounce inside Amethyst. Pearl bit her lip in desperation as her thrusts were only barely too little to cum. She reached down to her clit again, rubbing it through the panties this time as she kept rolling her hips, now panting.

 

"A-Amethyst," she whimpered. "Amethyst please..."

 

She repeated the name as she drew close to cumming, making Amethyst tighten around the toy. Did Pearl really always say her name like that when she was getting off? The thought alone was almost too much.

 

Pearl came with a final cry of her girlfriend's name, trying to ride out on the toy but finding it harder than usual; she was overstimulated and tired. "Now you," Pearl said, not pulling off the toy.

 

Amethyst's face flushed. She'd seen Pearl masturbate even before that video, but Pearl had never seen her... the look in Pearl's eyes (and the way her hips still twitched and bucked every so often) was enough to convince her.

 

Amethyst slid as far down on the toy as she could, massaging the tissue around where the toy went inside her. She whimpered when she passed her clit, wanting to buck but unable to. Noises spilled from her throat some close to Pearl's name. She kept trying to gain some friction on the toy, desperately filling up her aching insides over and over. She started to leak onto the bed as she made another few passes at her clit, and eventually came with a cry, nearly pushing out the toy (she probably would have, if not for the help on the other end).

 

"S-so," Amethyst panted, sliding off the toy. "Up for another round?"

 

Pearl hummed, slipping the toy out of her with a soft whimper. "I don't know," she admitted, draping herself across Amethyst's lap. "I thought I'd have more stamina, but... I'm sorry..."

 

"Don't be," Amethyst assured her, stroking her side. "You've already given me a lot tonight. And, honestly? I need to shower."

 

"Let's go to bed then," Pearl giggled. "I'll join you in the shower, and we can pick up where we left off when Steven goes to Connie's this weekend~."

 

"I like this plan."

 

The two went to shower, finding the hotel space just big enough to fit the two of them (though the most intimate activity they shared was Pearl washing Amethyst's wild of mane of hair). Pearl pulled on a nightgown, shivering when the fabric brushed her bare, overstimulated clit; Amethyst just slept in a t-shirt and her boxers. The two cuddled in bede after cleaning up and putting things away, soon fast asleep.

 

It was a perfect end to an amazing night for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was everyfin you guys wanted!! I may do follow-ups (everything in a human au i write is in the same au unless i state otherwise) in the future, but for now, Amethyst certainly had a nice birthday, didn't she?


End file.
